Solid, Pure White
by BlackPolaris
Summary: Jack has a secret. Not that he remembers it much. All he knows is it might get him killed. Then, one day, North tells the Guardians something that might cause him to reveal his secret.
1. Chapter 1

Solid, Pure White

 **Disclaimer:I don't own RotG! Or the Nintendo Switch!**

Jack raced into the North Pole. He had to find North! Jamie had just told him about a new toy he and many other kids wanted. Jack promised to tell North.

"North! NORTH! Where are you?" Jack called.

North's normal jolly face appeared in the doorway to the Globe Room. He had a solemn expression on his face.

"Jack! Glad you're here my boy; was about to activate lights, Manny told me grave news. Stay, I must alert the others." With that, North disappeared into the Globe Room and hit the Aurora Borealis' switch. Jack followed him in curiously, and plopped down on one of the many sofas.

"What happened, North?" Jack asked.

"Will tell you my boy. Wait til others arrive." Jack huffed in slight annoyance and pouted. Suddenly, his face lit up as he remembered why he had come in the first place.

"Hey North, I was at Jamie's and he told me about this new toy he wanted…" Jack proceeded to tell an intently listening North about what Jamie called a "Nintendo Switch".

"Hey North, Jack. What'd ya activate the lights fo, eh? I'ma bit busy preparing for Easter right now." Bunny announce his presence, interrupting Jack's excited description.

"Hey Bunny!" Jack yelled excitedly. Over the past few years, Bunny and Jack had become the best of friends. Often they would get identical mischievous smirks on their faces, and that's when the other Guardians watched their steps.

Within the next few minutes, Tooth and Sandy had arrived. The Guardians all sat on the sofas with Jack, looking at North, who remained standing.

North looked each of them in the eye, one at a time, then said, "Pitch is back."

"WHAT!" Bunny and Jack shouted at the same time. No one batted an eye, this happened more than anyone cared to admit.

"Oh no! Has he done anything? Did you see him? Does Manny know-?" Tooth started.

"Calm down, Toothie." North cut in. "He hasn't done anything yet. No, I did not see him. And Manny does know, he is the one who told me."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's kick him into the next century!" Jack exclaimed. He grabbed his staff out of habit. He didn't really need it anymore, but his soul was still tied to it. He didn't ever let go of it except around the other Guardians. Jack jumped into the air and went to fly out the nearest window. Luckily, Bunny snagged the hood of Jack's hoodie and sat him back down again.

"Mate, he's not done yet." Bunny breathed. Jack wrinkled his nose, but otherwise remained seated.

"It is worse than 2012. This time, he is using Fearlings." North all but whispered.

"What was that, mate?"

"I said he's using Fearlings!" North shouted.

Tooth gasped and sandy exclamation marks appeared over Sandy's head. Bunny's eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped.

"Wha-what?" Bunny whispered.

"Indeed." North grumbled. He cursed under his breath.

"Oh! Jack, you don't know what Fearlings are!" Tooth said.

"Ah, yes. Jack, Fearlings are-" North stopped when he noticed the look on Jack's face.

The look of absolute terror.

 **And that's a wrap! Ooh, I wonder what Jack's afraid of?**

 **I have places I plan to go with this story, so hopefully this goes great!**

 **Bye my black holes! -BlackPolaris**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeey my black holes! It's time for Chapter 2 of Solid, Pure White! I am really excited for this story, I really hope it goes far!**

 **Oh my goodness! 91 views! 5 follows! 5 favorites! 3 reviews! Thanks so much guys!**

 **And to my reviewers:**

 **Guest: Sorry to disappoint, this particular fanfiction will not be going that route, but I am writing another like that! I will start posting it towards the end of this fic. That is one of the versions of fanfiction i really enjoy but there isn't enough of.**

 **Megglz1128: I'm glad you like it! Hopefully you enjoy all I have in store! *smiles evilly***

 **HikariCruz: Well, here you go!**

 **And now, on with ze chapter!**

 _He slammed another fluffy fleshling onto the ground, tearing out its throat. He savored the salty taste in his mouth, then lunged for another humanoid bunny._

 _The gray… Pooka? That's what Master called them, anyway. The gray Pooka snarled defiantly. The being just laughed and went in for the kill._

" _Wait." came the cool, sadistic voice of his Master. Pitch appeared out of the shadows. "I want this one to see his world burn."_

 _The being carefully got off of the Pooka. He stood at his Master's side, in case he was needed._

" _Oh, Aster." Pitch purred, reaching a hand to stroke the Pooka. Aster snapped at the hand. "Touchy, touchy. I hope you like our gifts to you."_

 _Pitch pulled, out of the shadows, a lifeless bundle of black and white fur, which he carelessly dropped at Aster's feet. The Pooka gasped and crawled dorward, next to the body. He gingerly tipped the head so it faced him. Tears welled up in Aster's eyes._

" _How dare you." Aster whispered. "HOW DARE YOU KILL MY SON!?"_

" _Oh, he's not dead." Pitch said gleefully._

" _What did you do?" Aster said, glaring at the Nightmare King._

" _More to the point, Aster." Pitch sneered. "What did you do?"_

 _Pitch disappeared into the shadows, the being following him._

" _Oh, Snowdrop." Aster whispered, leaning down to touch his forehead to the body's. "I'm so, so sorry."_

-BEAUTIFUL LINE BREAK-

"I know what a Fearling is." Jack whispered. "More than you think."

Bunny huffed. "You've never even seen one!"

"No." Jack said, clenching his eyes shut. "I _was_ one."

Tooth looked mortified. "Oh Sweet tooth, no."

Jack opened his eyes and smiled bitterly at Tooth. "Sorry, but it's true."

Jack closed his eyes again. "It was horrible. I… I killed _so many_ people… more Pookas than we have years in our lives _put together_ … and then there was the final battle."

They could all remember it. The chaos, the confusion, the turning of the tide and finally, the victory. And _Jack_ was a _Fearling_ then?

"I… was knocked out of the air by a boomerang." everyone gasped, and Bunny looked horrified. Jack looked at Bunny and smiled gratefully. "I feel in my lake, which instantly froze over. I don't remember what happened after, until I broke out of the ice. Manny gave me back my sanity, and my staff, and this." Jack pulled out a crescent moon pendant on a silver chain. "He told me to never take it off. I can't get changed back into a Fearling, and only I can remove it." Jack tucked the pendant back into the hood.

"Do you… do you remember who you were before you were a Fearling?" Tooth asked.

Jack shook his head regretfully. "Our memories are erased when we change into Fearlings. The other Fearlings are forbidden from telling newbies anything from _before_. I did find out," he quieted. "... our bodies don't disappear… our families think we are dead…"

Jack looked at Bunny. "I'm sorry." He muttered, turning his gaze to the ground. "I alone killed like 20 percent of the Pookan population… and I'm sorry about your son." Jack looked at Bunny with tear filled eyes. "If I'd been in my right mind I could have helped…"

"Ya were the Fearling with Pitch," Bunny's voice trembled. "When he delivered ma son's body…"

Jack nodded sorrowfully. "I could have saved him…"

"Nah, Jackie. It wasn't yer fault, Pitch was controlling ya!"

"Snowdrop." Jack said suddenly. "That was his name, right?"

Bunny nodded.

"I don't remember too much from my time as a Fearling. I'm surprised I remembered his name at all." He scrunched his face, trying to remember. "He didn't become a Fearling, I think." Jack whispered. "There weren't any Pooka Fearlings…"

Bunny remembered something. " _Oh, he's not dead._ "

"He must be a Fearling, Pitch told me he wasn't dead." Bunny told Jack.

"We can check." Jack grinned weakly.

 **And this chapter is now complete! I hope you all enjoyed! How is Jack going to check for Bunny's son? No one knows!**

 **Actually, that's not true. I know what will happen, but I'm not telling! *locks lips closed and throws away key***

 **Appreciate you all! -BlackPolaris**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooooo my black holes! And here's another chapter!**

 **WOW! 203 VIEWS! 7 REVIEWS, 9 FOLLOWERS, AND 4 FAVORITES! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS!**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **HikariCruz: Thanks for the ideas! I will most likely use them, since I'm at a bit of a block right now!**

 **Hawkfeather: I guess you caught the key, because I'm back for more! I'm really glad you are enjoying this!**

 **WickedInk: Here's more!**

 **And now, the chapter!**

"How do we check Fearlings?" Bunny was confused.

"We don't." Jack stood up. Now everyone was confused. How do they check, then?

Jack raised his arms, as if greeting someone. "Snowdrop." He whispered. The wind picked up. A couple moments later, Jack put his arms down. He turned to Bunny.

"Well, he isn't dead." Jack stated, then sat down in his original seat.

"What did ya do?"

"Winter," Jack looked down, ashamed. "is associated with death. I simply looked for his soul. It isn't in the underworld."

"Oh." was all Bunny said.

"I could have saved him." Jack muttered. "I was _right there_ , he was only _newly dead_ …"

"I don't think that would have helped, mate." Bunny said softly.

"Again, winter is associated with death. Since he was newly dead, I could have brought him back." Jack could barely hear himself.

"I'm so sorry, Bunny…" Jack started.

Bunny just nodded.

"Well." North interrupted. "We have, er, we have to stop Pitch quick. So, to the sleigh!"

"NOO!" Jack and Bunny both yelled. Jack blushed.

"Um… he's expecting that. We'd be shot out of the sky." Jack muttered under his breath. Bunny's ears pricked.

"How do ya know?" Bunny asked, slightly suspicious.

"Side effect," Jack said. "of me being a Fearling. He gives orders, I hear them. I just don't follow them. I don't think he knows that I escaped."

"Tunnels then." Bunny said after he nodded to Jack.

Jack shook his head. "No, the ground's frozen. That's my fault, I didn't know…" he said sheepishly.

"Then how do we get there?" Tooth said worriedly.

Jack glanced at Sandy. "Sand cloud."

Sandy blinked at Jack, slightly confused. Then he grinned wickedly.

"Why?" North said.

"We need as much dream sand as possible. Also, his aerial trap won't work on sand."

Jack shifted. "If he asks, we just got the information from an "informant". Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Let's go!"

Sandy summoned his cloud and everyone piled on.

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter! But I really hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Appreciate you all! -BlackPolaris**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey-o my black holes! Wow, I'm getting through this story** _ **fast**_ **. Here's another chapter for all of you!**

 **535 VIEWS! WHAT! And 10 reviews, 15 followers, and 6 favorites! Thanks so much guys!**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **sparklehannah: Why, thank you! If you thought Jack's hidden talents were amazing, just wait. I'm gonna blow your mind.**

 **Hawkfeather: Ha! Well, I guess you'll just have to find out~**

 **Jokermask18: Thank you!**

 **And now, the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RotG! Otherwise there would be another movie and a TV show!**

Jack learned something today. Sand could move _fast._ The world beneath them whizzed by, a green-brown blur with streaks of light. In no time flat, the Guardians were hovering above Pitch's lair.

Jack closed his eyes as a memory assaulted his mind.

 _He dove into the hole that lead to his Master's base of operations. He had just received word from the Theta unit that the last of the Pooka had fallen. He still had no idea_ what _a Pooka was. Everything was a shadowy blur to him, except for his Master's golden was considered a privilege to see any kind of color. He enjoyed it as much as he could._

" _Master." He muttered respectfully. He sunk into a low bow._

 _His Master turned. "Oh, it's my little Fearling pet." Jack almost growled, but stopped himself in time. This was his Master he was talking to. But that didn't change the fact that he was not a PET._

" _What do you want." His Master said._

" _Master, the Theta unit just reported back. All of the Pookas have been killed, save Aster." His Master growled at the name. Then he_ beamed _._

" _This is excellent news, my pet."_ Still not a pet, _he thought. His Master approached him and stroked his head._

" _You truly are amazing," Master murmured. "Capable of self-awareness. And such a wonderful Fearling Prince."_

Jack gasped when he was pulled out of the memory. The other Guardians were looking at him worriedly. At some point he had collapsed.

"Jack! Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," he said. "Memory… that's all…"

 _Fearling Prince._

That was a really out of the ordinary memory. He wondered what triggered it?

 _Fearling Prince._

Why did Pitch think he was special? Because he was "self-aware"?

 _Fearling Prince._

The phrase kept echoing through his thoughts. It was really distracting.

 _Fearling Prince._

What did it mean? ...Was he a special type of Fearling?

 _Fearling Prince._

Jack gave up. "What's a Fearling Prince?"

The reaction was instantaneous. Tooth gasped, North looked shocked, Bunny's jaw dropped, and Sandy looked at Jack strangely.

Bunny pulled Jack to his feet. "The Fearling Prince… was, well, like Pitch's son, I guess. It was the leader of the Fearlings. For some reason, Pitch always looked smug when he was talking about it. Why do ya ask?"

Jack looked down. The leader of the Fearlings. Pitch's son. That was who he had been.

"I… I _was_ the Fearling Prince." Jack whispered, mortified.

"Ya _what?!_ " Bunny exclaimed. Everyone looked horrified. Jack just broke down crying and pressed a hand to his mouth.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't kn-know til now!" Jack sobbed. Tooth rushed over, gently pulled his hand down, and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry Sweet Tooth, you're safe now. You're safe now." She cooed.

Jack sniffed and, with a hiccup, fell silent. He leaned into Tooth's embrace.

"I thought Katherine was who Pitch wanted as Fearling Princess." North remembered.

"Who's Katherine?" Jack asked, brushing away stray tears.

Tooth smiled softly into the white mop of hair that belonged to Jack.

"You would have liked her, Jack. Her and Nightlight. They were young when they became spirits, just like you. Nightlight was… well, a nightlight. He helped keep the children safe from nightmares, a light in the darkness. Katherine told stories. You probably know her as Mother Goose."

Jack nodded. "What happened to them?"

"They are on the Moon, I think."

"Will I get to meet them?"

"More than likely."

Jack smiled up at Tooth, then gently pulled away. "I remember her now. I came after her, I think. I only remember Pitch telling me I was not the first he tried to recruit." He shivered.

"Let's take care of Pitch now. Maybe I can help you with your memories after." Tooth whispered.

Jack led them down the hole.

 **Alright, well, I** _ **haven't**_ **read the books, so if I messed up Katherine or Nightlight at all, I'm sorry.**

 **Anyway! *claps* Another chapter completed! And next chapter… well, you'll just have to wait and see!**

 **Please review, follow, and favorite! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Appreciate you all! -BlackPolaris**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ze next chapter! It has arrived!**

 **BAM! 772 views, 15 follows, 6 favorites, and 14 reviews! Thank you guys! That's awesome!**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **Jokermask18: Thanks man, appreciate it. I figured that was the case, I've read a lot of fanfiction and headcanons about that. Sadly, this is not this story. I am, however, currently writing another fanfiction that will be posted a little while after this story is over :)**

 **Hawkfeather: Heh, maybe… Sandy definitely knows more than he lets on, doesn't he?**

 **sparklehannah: I'm glad you liked it!**

 **HikariCruz: Hopefully this chapter answers your questions!**

 **To the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RotG!**

Jack did _not_ like where this was going.

He was practically reliving his memories. His memories were horrible.

The five guardians stepped into Pitch's globe room. None of the other Guardians seemed to notice or care, but Jack could see the shadows moving. Heard them whispering. He shivered. It was a little creepy.

"Glad at least _one_ of you appreciates my home. Thank you for the compliment, Jack."

Jack spun to face Pitch, as did the rest of the Guardians. "That wasn't a compliment." Jack snarled.

"No? At least it still achieved the desired effect." Pitch appeared unfazed.

"What do you want, Pitch?" North asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking? After all, _you_ are the ones you decided to… drop by."

"North meant what are you planning. We know about the Fearlings." Jack said fearlessly.

Pitch looked at the Guardians, hiding his surprise. He'd worked so hard to keep them hidden, and they weren't causing nightmares. Oh wait… of course not. The Fearlings never _really_ listened to him, with the exception of his dead Fearling Prince. It was a shame really. Pitch liked the little Fearling. Jack reminded Pitch of his Prince.

Back on topic.

"I'm not _planning_ anything. Mostly just trying not to fade." Pitch said, letting his shoulders sag a little. The stress was getting to him. "The Fearlings, too. They are _so_ hard to control, you have no idea."

Jack involuntarily flinched. Pitch noticed.

"Something wrong, Jack?"

"N-no."

"Could've fooled me." Pitch gazed at Jack, an unreadable look in his eyes. "Come here."

Jack closed his eyes tightly and shook his head.

Now Pitch grew angry. "I SAID come _here_!"

Nightmare sand rushed up around Jack, binding him tightly, then pulled him into the shadows before the other Guardians could blink. Jack reappeared still bound beside Pitch, supported by more nightmare sand. He immediately started thrashing around.

"JACK!"

Pitch held a knife of nightmare sand up to Jack's neck. The Guardians all fell silent, and Jack abruptly stopped moving when the knife pressed a little deeper. A small bead of red blood slid out from under the knife and slipped down, getting absorbed by Jack's blue hoodie.

"Now now, don't want your _precious_ child to get hurt, do you?" Pitch mocked. "So stay where you are."

"Give us Jack back and we'll leave!" North shouted defiantly.

"Now why would I do that when I can just kill… _five_ birds with one stone?" Pitch ran a finger down Jack's jawline, making him shiver.

"Try us, ya ratbag!"

An egg bomb went off mere feet away from Pitch and Jack. A warning shot.

Pitch leaned down and whispered in Jack's ear. " _You would make a_ wonderful _Fearling Prince."_ Whatever he said made Jack's eyes widen and he looked at the Guardians pleadingly.

"What do you want then, for Jack's safety?" Tooth questioned.

Pitch smirked. "I want one of you to become part of my Fearling army in Jack's place. Then, I will never harm a hair on the boy's head again."

"I'll do it." Bunny said immediately.

"No Bunny! The world _needs_ hope. You, and Sandy and North, are out of the equation. Memories are the least needed. I'll go." Tooth cried.

Bunny growled and Sandy had sand coming out of his ears at that.

"Toothie, you are needed as well. Yetis handle Workshop without me. You, however, must direct your fairies. And Jack can spread Wonder." North said.

"NO! NORTH!" Jack screamed. North stepped forward, waving away the others concern and arguments away. Pitch smirked and made a transparent wall of Nightmare sand to block the other Guardians' paths. A few Fearlings appeared in between North and Pitch. Jack was shadow-traveled to the other Guardians, who were beating the barrier and shouting themselves hoarse.

 **We will not. Our Prince is still alive.**

The voices of many beings rang in Jack's ears. He had no idea where it came from, but figured it out quickly.

"Strange, they will not be making you the Fearling… King. Say they already have their Prince. I was so sure he was dead. I'll have to find my Prince after this. Stupid Fearlings, never tell me anything…" Pitch mumbled off in his tangent.

"Well, if you won't make him King, just make him one of you," Pitch gestured vaguely towards North. The Fearlings snarled their agreement and charged.

 **Alright, so I forgot to mention that the Fearlings can talk. Oops!**

 **So, another chapter down. *brushes hands off***

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review, follow, and favorite! -BlackPolaris**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cha-pie-tar for all of youuuuuuuuu!**

 ***faints* WHHHAT! 984 views! We're almost to 1k guys! And 18 follows, 18 reviews, and 6 favorites! Aww, you guys! *gives hugs to each and everyone of you.***

 **To my reviewers:**

 **Jokermask18: *bows***

 **HikariCruz: I'm glad you got your answers! :)**

 **sparklehannah: Ready for more intense stuff?**

 **Hawkfeather: hm, yeah, they can talk. Would you look at that? I'm glad you like this story :D**

 **And now, enjoy! Disclaimed. The bold until my A/N at the bottom is the fearlings talking.**

The Fearlings snarled and charged at North, who did not even raised his swords to defend himself. The shadows engulfed him.

"NOOOO!" Jack screamed and pulled at the bonds on his wrists. The scream echoed around, much like it did after Pitch killed Sandy during Easter '12. "NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

The Fearlings all froze. They had known their Prince was there, and they loved him so. They did not want to displease him. No matter how much fear his screams held, it only disgusted them. Their Prince was the only one they truly cared about.

"What?" Pitch was confused. The Fearlings put up such fights, they never liked to follow his orders. Then one of the Guardians, their sworn enemies, _Jack_ , just shouted for them to stop and they did. Immediately. "What is this?"

Jack was recovering from shock as well. He was just desperate, didn't even think about it. But he was, after all, still the Fearling Prince until death, and even then the Fearlings would ravage whoever killed him.

"Let him go." The Fearlings immediately darted away. One of them knew Jack wanted to get to North and broke the sand wall separating them. The sand bindings still wrapped around him dissolved. Jack rushed over to North, who hurriedly whispered that he was ok.

"Who are you?" Pitch whispered. He didn't mean for Jack to hear, but he did anyway.

"I believe you know me as 'your Prince'" Jack said cooly, lifting his chin defiantly.

"I...what?...but… no way." Pitch burst out laughing. "No, you couldn't be. My Prince wasn't even human!" And he faded into the shadows.

Jack helped North stand. "Well, that didn't go as planned. I wonder what he meant about his 'Prince' not being human?" North said gruffly.

Jack shrugged. "It sure as heck didn't. Let's get you back to the Pole." he said as he pulled North to his feet, and amazing feat considering Jack and North's different sizes. As Bunny pulled out a snowglobe, Jack looked at the Fearlings.

"If you want, you can come, too. No bad nightmares, just enough to keep the kids safe. Do not interrupt Sandy's dreams."

 **Yes, your Highness.**

"Please, just Jack."

One of the Fearlings stepped forward. **Your H-... Jack, would you like one of us to come with you?**

Jack thought about that. "Sure, but only one. Now come."

"You understand them?" Tooth whispered in a hushed voice. Jack nodded.

The Fearling that addressed him followed him through the portal. The other Guardians did not seem happy about the arrangement, but they didn't say anything. They all helped get North into the infirmary, despite him saying "I'm fine, I'm fine, just a little weak". Sandy managed to knock him out with Dreamsand.

Tooth and Sandy had to go do their jobs. Bunny stayed with North. So, Jack and the Fearling were alone.

 **Jack?**

"Yes…? I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

 **That's ok. I don't have one, anyway.**

"You don't… have a name?"

A nod of confirmation.

"Well… I'm gonna call you Obsidian. Is that ok?"

 **I love it. Waaay better than Onyx.**

"Onyx?"

 **The King's little head Nightmare.**

"Just call him Pitch. Or some kind of nickname that he hates."

 **Alright… so, you're a Guardian?**

"That's right."

 **Hmm. I don't think the others like that, but it gives us a better purpose.**

"What?"

 **Before you were around, Mr. I-Think-I-Can-Control-You** (A/N Pitch XD) **had us turn so many people. Even a Pooka at one point. You came from one of those people. I don't know who you were. Do you remember anything?**

"From before? No. I get bits of being a Fearling, though."

 **Do you want to be a Fearling again?**

Jack laughed. "Not to be rude, but no! I like being who I am."

 **Good. We all love you just the way you are, too.**

"Thanks."

 **Alright, so the Fearlings probably** _ **definitely**_ **wouldn't leave Jack if they stuck to their character. But this is my story, and that is how it's gonna be.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed! -BlackPolaris**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sha-bam ping chang! I don't know, random sounds! We have a new chapter everybody!**

 **WOW! 1276 views, 21 reviews. 21 followers, and 7 favorites! YAY!**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **Hawkfeather: good idea, makes sense too.**

 **HikariCruz: *bows* I'm glad you liked it :)**

 **Jokermask18: *finger guns* gotta find the books first ;)**

 **: Thanks!**

 **Let ze chapter commence!**

"Now what?"

North was completely better, Jack and his new Fearlings had made a schedule with Sandy, Pitch didn't have his Fearlings anymore, nor was he causing trouble. Everything was great. The only thing that really changed were the patches of black hair that appeared in Jack's snow white hair after he embraced the Fearlings again.

"Ya know mate, ya can probably take yer necklace off now. The Fearlings aren't gonna hurt ya, hopefully."

Jack took a deep breath. "Maybe I will. You won't hurt me, will you?" The question was aimed at the Fearling that was always with Jack. Obsidian, Bunny thinks his name was.

None of the Guardians except Jack and Sandy (Fearlings speak in dream tongue, so Sandy understands. Sandy and Jack can have full-on conversations now.) understood what the response was, but judging by the way Jack relaxed, they could guess what the answer was.

"Okay… but I don't want any other Fearlings in here. Don't you all have a job to do?" The Fearlings all huff and grumble, but they leave anyway.

"Alright then…" Jack brushed his two-toned hair out of his eyes and reached up to take off the silver chain. Suddenly moonlight floods the room.

 _ **Wait!**_

"MiM?" Jack says in wonder.

 _ **Yes Jack. Listen closely. You MUST NOT take that necklace off.**_

"What if I want to?" Jack whines.

 _ **You'll turn back into your original self.**_

Jack's breath hitched. "No powers?"

 _ **Jack, you've always had those powers.**_

"...Okay. Then why is that bad?"

 _ **The Fearlings, obviously. I would have thought you would have figured that out.**_

Obsidian whined in protest. **We would never hurt Jack!**

 _ **Yeah right.**_

"Can I just take it off for a moment? I want to see my true self."

The phrase almost stopped Bunny's heart. **(A/N Pookas are shapeshifters, the bunny form is their original form. It is called their "true self")** He suspected Jack didn't know what he just said. Bunny shook his head briskly.

 _ **No, Jack. The Fearlings WILL turn on you.**_

"You know what? You could have talked to me at least once in the 300 years I've been free. I have faith in the Fearlings. They're not even here right now."

 _ **JACK NO!**_

In a bundle of eternal teenage rebelliousness and a bit of reckless curiosity, Jack made a crude gesture at the moon and ripped the necklace off. It came off with a _POP!_ For a moment, nothing happened.

Suddenly, there was a flash of moonlight, forming a barrier around Jack, who collapsed on the ground and curled into a fetal position, whimpering in pain. His staff clattered to the ground beside him. Obsidian skittered nervously when the barrier appeared. Then Jack began to change.

Black and white fur exploded out and covered Jack. He shrunk down to the size of a 5-year-old as two long appendages came out of his head and a fluffy tail appeared. Jack screamed in pain as a light blue snowflake tattoo showed up on his forehead.

Everyone was silent as they stared at the tiny black-and-white Pooka that lay on the ground in front of them.

Bunny was first to break the silence.

"Snowdrop?"

 **Well hello Manny, nice of you to make an appearance. And Jack, poor teen, your rebel spirit is admirable.**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter!**

 ***mind blown* 1,559 views!? 27 reviews!? 22 followers!? 9 favorites!? Thanks guys!**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **: You did fine! So you speak a different language? Which one?**

 **NelsonG: Yup. TA-DA!**

 **HikariCruz: yeah, remember the whole, "our bodies don't disappear thing? So, the other Fearlings killed Snowdrop, and his body was left behind. He was killing Pookas and found Bunny. Then Pitch arrives.**

 **Jokermask18: yeah, you told me. You were the only one who guessed so high-five!**

 **Softie Rose: Haha! Your poor sister, she must be traumatized. More surprises? Coming right up!**

 **Hawkfeather: it's nice to see you so protective of the characters. And yeah, MiM is a bit of a jerk. I'm really glad you like this story!**

"Snowdrop?"

Jack groans at the sound. "Uuuuhgh. What happened?"

Everyone was frozen in place.

"Guys?"

Bunny runs to Jack, but is stopped by the moonlight shield. "Yer alive… yer ALIVE… thank MiM YER ALIVE!"

"I… what?" Jack was so confused. Everything hurt…

He looked down. "I have FUR? And RABBIT EARS?"

 _ **Jack, put the locket back on NOW.**_

Jack shook his head. "Nuh uh, I want to know what's going on."

Bunny started pounding on the shield. "Let me through! I have to see ma son!" He yelled at MiM. Bunny momentarily paused. He never thought he'd ever say those words - but then again, he never thought he'd see his _son_ again either.

 _ **Aster, no. This was not supposed to happen… I have to erase your memory.**_

"No!" Tooth shouted. "NO! I WILL _NOT_ ALLOW IT!" She flew upwards and slammed the cover to the skylight shut. The moonlight shield immediately fell away. "No one go in the moonlight for the next 24 hours." she ordered. "MiM can only erase your memory within that time frame."

"...Son?" Jack said. "I'm so confuzzled…"

"Confuzzled?" North asked. He was still not completely well-versed in the english language.

"Confused." Bunny explained. North muttered something about english changing too much. Bunny rushed over to Jack, scooping him up in his arms as if he was afraid that Jack would disappear. "And yes, ma son. Ma Snowdrop." Bunny looked directly into Jack's brilliant blue eyes. He sniffed Jack's head, which normally would have seemed weird to Jack, but right now, he didn't care. "How could I have missed it before… yer scent is the same. Ya even still smell like me and your Mama."

" _Mama, Mama!"_

" _Yes darling?"_

" _Look what I found!"_

" _Oh, what a perfect snowdrop!"_

" _Like me?"_

 _His mama tweaked his nose. "Just like you." She said with a smile._

Jack gasped as he was pulled out of his memory.

"Frostbite?"

Jack looked up at Bunny. At his _father_. He never noticed his ears trembling, but Bunny did. He looked at Jack, concerned.

"Are ya alright?"

Jack continued staring at his _father_ \- because, MiM, that's who he was, wasn't he? Jack buried his face in his dad's chest, tears pricking at the edge of his eyes. Bunny was taken by surprise when he felt Jack's tears, and chined him comfortingly.

"I'm fine. Just-" he sniffed. "Memories."

 **LINEBREAK**

The next 24 hours was _torture_ to absolutely everyone by the end. During that time, Jack had mastered how to hop, walk, and run properly in his new legs (but not without sending North's Christmas progress back a couple weeks). Bunny had told Jack stories of his childhood and about Pookan culture. Jack told everyone stories about being a Fearling. The Fearlings, true to their word, accepted Jack for who he was ( **Go figure,** Obsidian had said. **You gotta be something special to become a Prince** ). Eventually, Jack got bored and led the elves on a rampage to the kitchens, laughing his head off as the yetis tried to catch him ("Like Bunny says, 'Never race a rabbit'" Bunny was proud of that comment. Jack was definitely really fast considering everything). North and Bunny had fallen into another heated argument about their holidays (Jack sided with Bunny for once). Essentially, chaos ensued.

The 24 hours was finally up, and Bunny was chasing a certain black-and-white Pooka, who was on a sugar high from the kitchen raid.

"Get back here, ya lil' rascal!"

"Gotta catch me first!" Jack giggled.

Bunny finally managed to catch up to Jack. Bunny and Jack rolled with the impact.

"It's time ta go home."

Jack's ears flopped up and down as he bounced in his Da's arms. "Home?" He asked curiously.

"Well, you'll be livin' in tha Warren now, yeah?"

"Really?" Jack asked excitedly. "I get to live with you?"

"Yes, really. Are ya ok with that?"

Jack nuzzled his father, one of many instincts he had acquired and was learning to accept. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Bunny smiled at that. He stood up and thumped his foot twice on the ground, summoning a hole. Jack twisted in his father's arms, and, bracing a paw on Bunny's chest, leaned over to get a better look. "See y'all later." He told the Guardians.

That night, Jack slept peacefully, dreaming of memories with his mother and friends. He'd never felt safer curled up against his father's chest. He'd finally come home.

 **Alright, so the initial story is over. But! I am writing drabbles for this story after this. If you have suggestions, please tell me!**

 **Appreciate you all! -BlackPolaris**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back my black holes! So, a few things:**

 **1) This will start being posted every Tuesday. I just don't have time anymore to update everyday anymore. School is a pain.**

 **2) If there are any questions about this story you have, let me know. I can answer it as a drabble, and you will get a shout out for it! Also, just suggestions work too.**

 **3) This isn't strictly related to this story, but I will be posting a new story called** _ **The Sides to Jack Frost**_ **soon, keep your eyes peeled!**

 **4) Last thing, I promise! Look guys, 2,302 views, 32 reviews, 25 followers, and 11 favorites! YAY!**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **Serami Nefera: MiM is trying to protect Jack from the Fearlings because he doesn't trust them. He thinks along the lines of poisonous mushrooms don't change their spots. He doesn't have to be such a jerk about it though.**

 **Jokermask18: *bows***

 **Hawkfeather: Thank you man. *whispers* your reviews are hilarious, I really appreciate it ;)**

 **EriTheBear: you know, i never really thought about it! It makes sense tho, good idea. I'll have to use it.**

 **CHAPTER!**

 **Oh, and disclaimed.**

Jack woke up in a rather large nest. He scrunched his eyebrows together - he didn't recognize anything. Bare dirt wall curved over him, making the room oval-ish. A circular doorway was on the other side of the room across from the nest. Jack couldn't see his staff anywhere. A little bit of panic pressed down on his chest. He didn't need it, but his soul was still tied to it, so Jack was always a little nervous when he couldn't see it or touch it. Jack tried to stand, but tripped over a stray blanket and tumbled to the floor.

"Ow!" He cried out a little. He had landed on his back and had the wind knocked out of him. He lay there for one heartbeat… two… three…

With a small gasp, Jack reclaimed lost oxygen and sat up slightly panting. His long ears fell in his face. He brushed them back against his neck. As soon as he let go, they flew up to attention.

Someone was coming down the hall.

"Who…?" Jack sniffed the air, following his instinct. He recognised the scent, but who…

Jack peered into the hall and saw Bunny - his _dad_ \- coming, carrying a basket of carrots and some… were those tomatoes?

"Hey Jackie." Bunny greeted. "Sleep well?"

"Where are we?" Jack asked, looking up and down the hall. Bunny chuckled.

"This is the Burrow. It's ma home - yers too."

"Cool." Jack said. "Do you know where my staff is? It's not in here."

Bunny pulled said staff off of his bandolier and handed it over. The tall staff dwarfed the now tiny Jack Frost.

"Everything's so big now." Jack muttered. He looked up at Bunny. "You're really scary when you're that tall."

Bunny chuckled and knelt down until he was level with Jack. "That better?"

Jack giggled, his ears flopping in his face again.

"Anyway, I brought you some breakfast."

"Are those tomatoes!?" Jack pounced.

"Ya used to eat these up as a kitten, Jackie."

Jack paused, quickly swallowing his bite. "Really?"

"Yeah. They were yer favorite."

"Still are." Jack stuffed another tomato into his mouth. That's when he learned exactly how sharp his teeth were.

"Ouch!" Jack removed his finger from his mouth and saw it covered in blood. Bunny gasped.

"Hold on Frostbite, I'm going to get the first aid kit." Bunny bounded off. Jack rolled his eyes and simply frosted the wound over and licked the blood away. Then he ate another tomato.

Bunny came back with a white case with a red cross on it. "Alright Jackie… huh?"

Jack wiggled his cut finger in Bunny's face. "All better."

"No Jack! It needs to be disinfected and… where's the blood?"

Jack shrugged and took another tomato. "Gone."

"Wha… ya better not have licked it clean."

Jack shrugged again.

"That is unsanitary!"

"Bunny, I've done this hundreds of times."

"WHAT?!" Bunny growled. "Unfrost it. Now."

Jack stuck out his tongue, but did as he was told.

Bunny took his disinfectant wipe want cleaned Jack's cut. Jack hissed and tried to pull away. Bunny pulled him into his lap and continued cleaning the cut.

"Let go of me!" Jack grumbled, trying to free himself. Bunny grabbed a Band-Aid and wrapped it around Jack's finger. Then he let Jack free.

"I would have been just fine Bunny!"

"Yer ma kit, Snowdrop. It's ma job."

"I'm also your best friend! You know I can handle myself!"

"Doesn't stop me from worrying." Bunny muttered.

Jack crossed his arms like an angry 5-year-old. Which he was.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just…" Jack stopped him.

"It's alright." Jack mumbled, hugging his dad. "I'm sorry too." Then he yawned.

"Back to yer nest then." Bunny scooped up his sleepy son and walked back to the room.

Jack's room.

 **So this is what happens after Bunny and Jack go to the Warren. Jack has his own room!**

 **Reminder, suggestions will be welcomed with open arms! Please, favorite, follow, and review!**

 **Appreciate you all! -BP**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, HikariCruz, you suggested this a while ago. Here, eat up my blackholes!**

 **Well dang! 3003 views, 40 reviews, 28 followers, and 14 favorites? WOW!**

 **So, some reviews:**

 **Sofie Rose: here you go!**

 **EriTheBear: ah, yes. I have a plan for this already, but I totally forgot about Jack being like a big brother to all. Thanks!**

 **Jokermask18: Yes yes. I've written your second suggestion already. Not this one, but it is coming!**

 **Hawkfeather: ooh, nice suggestion! And I'm glad your excited for** _ **The Sides!**_

 **Guest: okay so you reviewed before now. Nice. So, I got your review, just… give it time, k? I really like your suggestion tho, expect it soon!**

 **kabashira: thanks, im glad you like it!**

 **Luzi22: so, this is hard to explain. Jack is dealing with a whole new set of instincts right now, and this whole** _ **situation**_ **is still new. But yeah, there will be some problems later.**

 **Zach: will do!**

 **The chapter will commence!**

" _Come on Snowdrop, it's time for bed."_

" _But Mama, the sun hasn't even gone down!"_

 _Mama smiled. "Oh sweetie, it's almost midnight! You need to go to sleep."_

" _But I wanna see the midnight sunset!"_

" _Maybe," Mama poked his nose. Snowdrop giggled. "Maybe if you sleep really good tonight, you can see it tomorrow?"_

" _Okay!" Snowdrop quickly bounced into his nest. He pulled one of the blankets over his head and curled around the stuffed rabbit his Daddy got him. Mama made it to the door when she stopped at the sound of Snowdrop's voice._

" _When's Daddy coming back?"_

" _Soon, sweetie, soon." Mama sighed. "When those nasty nightmares are all gone."_

 _Snowdrop giggled._

" _Now go to sleep."_

 _Snowdrop fell into dreams a few minutes after the door clicked shut._

 _And woke up to screams an hour later._

 _Snowdrop climbed out of his nest and headed for the door. The doorknob was too high. Snowdrop hopped a couple times, trying to reach. On his fourth try, he snagged the doorknob._

 _...creak…_

 _Snowdrop peeked into the hallway to see blood all over the place. Eyes wide, scared, Snowdrop followed the blood to the living room._

" _Mama…?" He whispered. And there she was._

 _Lifeless on the floor with a black mass standing above her._

 _All of Snowdrop's instincts screamed RUN! So he did._

 _Still clutching his precious stuffed toy, he made it to the bathroom and locked the door. He settled in the bathtub and cried._

 _He didn't notice the shadows pouring in from the ceiling grate._

 _He did notice the growing mass of Fearling growing in front of him._

 _Snowdrop screamed as the mass scooped him up. He screamed as sharp teeth sunk into his scruff._

 _Black fur turned darker, and white to match as fear overloaded Snowdrop's senses. Every other emotion ceased to exist._

Jack cried back into consciousness.

Bunny woke up to screaming.

 **Short chapter… sorry…**

 **Please fav, follow, and review! Give me some suggestions, please!**

 **Appreciate you all -BP**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo my blackholes! A new week, a new Tuesday, a new chapter! Now go, eat up!**

 **Hold up. 3892 views, 18 favorites, 32 follows and 44 reviews? Aw, you guys! Thanks so much!**

 **This wasn't rally suggested by anyone, but several people have asked about the toothbox, sooo….**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **Sofie Rose: Hopefully this is interesting too.**

 **HikariCruz: how could I forget you? How could I… forget ANY of you? *gasps in horror***

 **Hawkfeather: yeah, that's definitely not what Bunny should be waking up to… :)**

 **Serami Nefera: oh yeah, guess i didnt explain that...**

Jack didn't understand _why_ he never dreamed anymore. He could chalk it up to the Fearlings, but Obsidian told Jack that none of them had interrupted his dreams. He could point fingers at Sandy, but Jack knew for a fact that the Sandman came and doused him in dreamsand after the nightmares started. He'd also feel horrible at blaming his friend.

Jack settled on his returning memories. Every night, his nightmares almost exclusively revolved around his mother's death. The exception was the few nightmares he had from back when he was a fearling.

So, since it was the memories that interrupted his sleep, Jack went to Tooth for answers.

Immediately after Jack landed at the Tooth Palace, he tripped over his feet.

"Ugh," he groaned. "Need to practice those landings _again…_ "

Jack staggered back a step as a small ball of feathery joy canoned into his neck and landed on his shoulder.

"Oh, hello BT. Do you know where Tooth is?"

Baby Tooth squeaked and nodded, then took off from Jack's shoulder. Jack was quick to follow.

"Oh! Hello Jack." Tooth greeted, not looking up from her work. "What can I- Chicago, United States! Sector 17!- do for you?"

"I had a question…" Jack said, gliding up to be level with the fairy. "About my memories."

Tooth paused and looked at Jack, a little apprehensive. "Your memories?"

"Yeah," Jack rubbed his forehead. "They're really strange, and _really_ repetitive…"

"What about them is 'strange' and 'repetitive'?"

"Well," Jack started. "They are one, memories that should have been - ...wiped. From before. And two, they are… all bad? I mean… yeah, they aren't _good_ … but maybe it's the best I have? And the same memories keep appearing."

"Well," Tooth said slowly. "Usually, after a memory wipe, the most important memories come first. Are these memories important?"

"I-I think so." Jack stammered. _Blood all the way up the walls, his mother dead on the floor, a monster made of shadows-_

"Yes." he said firmly. "Yes, they are."

"Okay, are they… distressing?"

"Most definitely."

"That settles it!" Tooth said, false cheerfully.

Jack looked at her curiously. "Settles what?"

"Something is bugging you." Tooth said, flitting quickly away. Jack quickly soared after her.

"Bugging me?"

"There's something in the memory that is messed up, and you can't figure out what. It could be something as simple as the color of the ground, or it could be something someone said or did."

"I have no idea what it could be," Jack huffed, stopping mid-air. His ears flipped in his face again, and Jack brushed them away, annoyed.

"That's the point." Tooth muttered. She approached one of the tooth pillars, fingers shifting through the boxes, an intricate dance of a search.

"What are you doing?"

"I was wondering," Tooth said off-handedly. "Whose toothbox you had during the whole Pitch fiasco in 2012."

"Oh? Oh, that kid. My- I mean, his name was Jackson Overland…"

Tooth whipped around. "WHAT?"

 **Who was Jackson? Why is Tooth freaking out?**

 **...See you next week!**

 **Appreciate you all -BP**


	12. Author's Note

**Okay, uh hey look guys…**

 **Some things have been going down at school, and school is priority. I didn't get to finish the chapter. *hangs head in shame* And I know I left it at a kind of cliffhanger, I'm sorry!**

 **But**

 **To make up for it**

 _ **The Sides of Jack Frost**_ **will be posted tomorrow! HALLELUJAH!**

 **Status: 46 reviews, 40 followers, 19 favorites, and 4746 views!**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **Jokermask18: Indeed it does.**

 **Hawkfeather: *returns hugs* yes, why are Jack's memories a bad thing? Let's find out, shall we…?**

 **Again, I'm sorry, I hate it that I have to do this…**

 **Appreciate you all! -BlackPolaris**


	13. Chapter 12

**Helllllllllloooo! How are you guys? Sorry it's been a while…**

 **Who saw Infinity War? It was amazing, wasn't it?**

 **BOOM! 50 reviews, 42 followers, 21 favorites, and 5,405 views! AND we were added to a community! WOOHOO!**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **Jokermask18: Thank you sir**

 **Hawkfeather: I'm glad you are excited! No,** _ **The Sides**_ **will have nothing to do with this story… BUT I drew some ideas from this story. *hugs back***

 **Nov1Z: Thanks for understanding :)**

Jack jumped back a little, ears plastering themselves to the back of his head in shock.

"U-Um… did I do something wrong?" Jack stammered.

"No no no." Tooth replied, flustered. "I… I'll be right back." She flew off at a rapid pace.

"Huh?" Jack blinked. "No, wait!" He grabbed his staff and took off after her. Baby Tooth (he'd forgotten about her) grabbed on tightly to his fur at his sudden departure.

Tooth was flying like she was in a maze, twisting and weaving. Jack had a hard time keeping up, even losing her a couple times, but quickly spotting and chasing after Tooth.

Suddenly she stopped.

Jack halted midair, ears flipping forward, with Baby Tooth clinging to the end. Jack quickly removed her from his ear with a wince (MiM, she had a tight grip) and placed her in the crook of his staff, where she perched easily. Jack quickly shifted his attention back to Tooth, who had been rapidly ordering her fairies. Tooth disappeared into a hole in one of the pillars, a great silver-blue one. The fairies she had been talking to had drawn tiny toothpick-like swords and were guarding the doorway.

Jack tipped his head in consideration. The pillar was of different coloration, why? Why would it need to be guarded?

Stealthily, Jack slipped up to the pillar and quietly slid down the slick side, just above the guards.

"Hey BT?" Jack breathed. Baby Tooth squeaked quietly, curious. "Can you distract the guards?"

Baby Tooth shook her head hesitantly. She wanted to help Jack, she really did, but these were her _sisters_ and this room was _important-_

Oh no, not the _puppy dog eyes-!_

Baby Tooth faltered under the sad gaze of icy blue puppy eyes, Jack's ears flopping sadly, it was too much for poor Baby Tooth. She sighed and zipped down to the guards. Jack didn't understand what she was saying, but with the guards attentions turned, he slipped into the cave.

A little gasp slipped past his lips. "What is this place?" he muttered quietly.

The room was a softly glowing silver-blue room, lined with extremely ornate tooth boxes. On the ends were not only faces, but also names. On the nearest shelf. Jack could see the names _Jokul Frosti_ and _April Fool_. ( **If you catch the references, I applaud you** )

Tooth was at the end of the room, where there were very few tooth boxes. She was looking down at her hands. She was holding a box in her hand. The name inscribed was-

Well, he couldn't really read it, but he thought is said _Snowdrop Bunnyhop_ , or something.

Jack tipped his head curiously, but stayed silent.

Suddenly, Tooth jerked her head up. Jack suddenly panicked, he was in plain view and about to-

Tooth turned around and gasped a little in surprise.

- _get caught_.

"I-I…"

"Dang it Jack, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"I-What?"

Tooth laughed a little. "I'm sorry I dashed off so fast… It's just…"

"What is this place?"

"Sorry?"

"What is this place?" Jack repeats patiently.

Tooth took a deep breath.

"The Room of Single Sets…"

 **OMG! DONE! *throws hands in the air* I know it's not great, but eh. We're still hanging off the cliff.**

 **And I know, it's a terrible name… But hopefully it makes more sense later.**

 **Anyway, sorry I couldn't update last week. Hopefully, knocking on wood, that never happens again. But if it does, I will let you guys know.**


	14. Chapter 13

' **Ello! Sorry I didn't post last week, finals are a pain. Still suffering through them this week, but hey! At least I could post this.**

 **A memory for this week, maybe it will give me luck in remembering stuff for my finals!**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **Nov1Z: oof. Yeah, writer's block sucks. That's not 100% why I'm late, but I'd rather not get into it…**

 **Jokermask18: oh, Don't worry about it. It just a reference.**

 **Hawkfeather: Correct and correct. I hope you get better soon!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RotG, or Legos!**

"Single...sets?" Jack blinked in confusion.

"Yeah," Tooth replied. She waved her hand vaguely at the boxes. "Of course, all teeth are unique in their own way, each has this different sparkle to them and the different patterns of blood and gums-!" Tooth trailed off, squealing. She abruptly stopped when she caught sight of Jack's amused expression. She quickly smoothed her feathers. "Any way… these are unique in the sense that they are firstly, spirits' teeth, and secondly, different species' teeth. Like Jokul's…" she slid it off the shelf. "He is- _was_ a comet. No one's really sure what happened to him…" She replaced the box.

"And then there's yours," she looked at Jack. "You and Bunny are the last living Pooka in the whole universe- the only two spirits of Pookas, too. So there's both of them."

"My memories are here?" he asked in wonder.

"Yes, did you want to see?" Tooth pulled a delicate blue toothbox off the shelf. It had an image of a bunny in the snow on top, and the name _Snowdrop Bunnymund_ written in silver on the side.

"Oh-um…" Jack swallowed. "M-may I?"

"Of course you can," Tooth scoffed. "They're yours, aren't they?"

" _Whoa! Look at all the presents!" Snowdrop squealed._

" _Happy Birthday, son!" Dad scooped Snowdrop up and tossed him into the air._

" _Can I open them?" Snowdrop asked._

" _Of course you can," his mom laughed._

 _Snowdrop jumped at the pile and attacked it. At the end of a hurricane of shredded paper, sat a happy Snowdrop with a wood sky-train, a new set of paintbrushes, and a box of something like Legos._

" _Whoa…" Snowdrop whispered in awe. He picked up the Lego-like things. "Are these really click-bots?"_

" _The high-tech ones." his dad confirmed._

" _So cool!" Snowdrop carefully opened the box and pulled out the pieces. He picked a few up and clipped them together. One glowed blue, one glowed green, and the last was a burning red. The blue one made a soft whirring noise, and the whole chunk started floating a couple inches off the carpet. With a whoosh! The chunk fell back onto the carpet. The green one started clicking loudly. SNowdrop winced a little at the noise. The chunk of bricks started bouncing to the rhythm. Then it quieted._

 _Finally, the red block started hissing. Little lasers, like those on a laser pointer, started shooting out, like a spaceship's gunfire. Then it stopped._

" _That was SO COOL!" Snowdrop exclaimed excitedly._

" _Yes. Don't lose any of those." Mama smiled._

" _I'm gonna make a SPACESHIP!" Snowdrop shouted._

" _You do that, Buddy," Dad chuckled. "You do what you want with them. They're yours, aren't they?"_

" _WOO HOO!"_

Jack gasped a little at the end of the memory. Tooth was looking at him in concern.

"Memory," he blurted.

Tooth's eyebrows flew up in surprise. "Really? Here?"

Jack rubbed his neck in slight agitation. "I think it was triggered by something you said?"

Tooth frowned. "Interesting…" She handed him the toothbox. "You can take those home, if you want. Just remember to bring them back."

Jack took the box. It rattled a little, the sound of the teeth. He smiled a little and pocketed it. "Thanks Tooth!"

A few minutes later, Jack set the box on the ground next to his nest… bed… thing.

"In the morning," he promised. He settled into the nest and fell asleep.

Black sand slithered out of the shadows and curled above the young Pooka's head. A shadowy hand reached for the box…

 **Now's a good of a time to end as any! Sorry for the short chapter...**

 **Cliffhanger? What? *gasp* Oh my, did I do that?**

 **Guess you'll have to wait and find out~**

 **Appreciate you all! ~BP**


	15. Chapter 14

**...Hi. *ducks for cover***

 **Sorry I missed the last couple of weeks. Vacation is fun, but leaves no room for writing… But it's here now!**

 **SHOUTOUT TO MY LIL SIS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY P!**

 **Did you guys see Incredibles II? It's really good, isn't it?**

 **The count is now…** 56 reviews, 29 favorites, and 50 follows. And WOW, 7332 views! **You guys are amazing.**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **Hawkfeather: I'm not surprised you reviewed so fast. *smiles* So, no, Mama doesn't have a name. Suggestions? Anyone? And click-bots? Sadly, not real *pouts* but they are basically Legos that have weird mechanical abilities due to their color.**

 **HikariCruz: *whines* Hikariiiiii, I haaaad tooooo!**

 **Nov1Z: Well, here's your chapter!**

When Jack woke up in the morning, he had completely forgotten about the box. But he didn't forget his nightmare.

Unlike his more recently-remembered memories, this nightmare did not include his mother, father, or time as a Fearling. It was more about his last 300 years.

Specifically the loneliness.

At times it was crippling, not being to talk to anyone, to only be able to express you anger at the moon, not entirely sure it was listening.

Jack grabbed his staff and repeatedly tapped it on the ground, causing frost flowers and ferns to decorate the floor.

His name was Jack Snowdrop Bunnymund Frost. He had a family. He wasn't alone anymore.

He was happier.

Sure, he wasn't 100%, but he was better.

When Jack stood up, he immediately tripped over something. _The box!_

Jack sat down on the floor and eagerly picked up the box. He almost - _almost_ \- pressed his finger to the center, but hesitated. He decided a friend with him would make this easier.

"Obsidian…" Jack breathed. "I need you."

The great black shade erupted out of the shadow cast by the bed and settled next to Jack.

 **Hello Jack. How can I help you?**

"I… Tooth gave me my toothbox. I was gonna watch my memories, and wanted a friend with me."

The Fearling looked shocked. **You consider me a friend?**

"Of course!" Jack smiled brightly at the shade.

 **I've never had a friend before. Is it hard?**

"No! You're fine. It's… like a title. I guess."

 **I am honored. I will hold this title with pride.**

"You do that."

 **So, memories?**

"Memories."

Jack's finger hovered over the center once more, cautiously. "What if I don't like what I see?" Jack whimpered.

 **That is always a possibility. But everything is a risk, everything has a consequence.**

"Ob, I'm scared."

 **Naturally. If you weren't, I'd be worried.**

"That's not reassuring."

 **The point is that it's okay to feel nervous.**

"Well, here goes nothing, I guess." Jack braced himself and pressed the center.

…

Nothing happened.

Jack blinked twice in confusion. "Um…"

 **I'm waiting.** Obsidian shifted.

"It didn't work?!" Jack shouted in disbelief. He chucked the box across the room. The metal and dirt colliding was a strange sound. "Why didn't it work?!"

You could tell Jack realized something. His face lit up a little and his eyes shone with brief understanding. He scrambled to the box and picked it up. It made a slight _skritch_ , but other than that, _nada._

"That's not right." Jack muttered. He slowly turned the box in his hands, looking for some kind of release switch. He found it, pushed the button, and the little doors hiding Jack's teeth swung open. Jack nearly dropped the box, his breath picking up pace.

The absence of rattles from the teeth tipped Jack off.

Jack's teeth were gone.

 **Well, that was strangely satisfying to write. Also, I brought Obsidian back! I know some of you are celebrating his return. I promise, his role is gonna be important in the next few chapters.**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Appreciate you all! ~BP**


	16. Chapter 15

…

 **...Hi.**

 **Sorry I've been… absent. I can't really explain it, but all kinds of stuff happened for me to miss this for 2 MONTHS.**

 **God, why did I do that?**

 **Anyway, I wrote a** _ **real**_ **tear-jerker for this one. Maybe. It just sorta happened?**

 **We are currently at 54 follows, 35 favorites, 61 reviews, and** **10,131 views** **! An this is in 2 communities now! Thanks so much guys!**

 **Since we hit 10k views, I will do a mini Q+A next chapter.** **For the characters, not me!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **JoyoftheStorm: I like the name Camellia! And yes, Ob is back and better than ever!**

 **Nov1Z: Well, now you can find out what happened to the teeth!**

 **Jokermask18: uh oh is right! uh oh is right**

 **PeterPanfan13: Nice name! And congrats for being the first (that I know of) to figure out who did it!**

 **Portrays d ace forever: continuing!**

To be honest, Pitch really hadn't thought his plan through. He looked at the gleaming teeth in the palm of his hand, trying to figure out what to do with the teeth.

Pitch recalled the good old days, when he was out killing pookas for fun with his army. He remembered one of his favorite moments, when he discovered Aster's home. No one but Aster's wife, Camellia and their young son, was home.

 _He sent a Fearling into the house, one that hadn't had a taste of blood for a while. There were screams, and blood, then silence. The Fearling sensed a child entering the room and gave chase as the pathetic thing tried to hide. Pitch saw the whole thing through the Fearling's eyes. The child was in so much fear he was already giving into darkness. The Fearling plucked the rabbit from the ground, quickening the change and instantly dying his fur pitch black._

 _The Fearling hauled the child out of the house and presented him before Pitch. Pitch scooped the trembling black rabbit into his arms and saw glittering golden eyes darting around rapidly. When they noticed Pitch watching, they held his gaze for several minutes._

" _Well," Pitch purred. "You must be little Snowdrop. Or, you were._

" _I think I have just the task for you."_

 _The newest Fearling to Pitch's ranks stiffened at attention._

" _My little Nightmare Prince. Yes, I like the sound of_ _that_ _. Oh, I can't wait to see the look on Aster's face when he sees that it is you who is ripping out his throat."_

" _And who's doing that to me?" a new voice snarled._

 _Pitch sighed. Without looking back, he said, "Oh, Aster, now why did you have to ruin the surprise?"_

" _Answer me!" Aster brandished his twin boomerangs, ears whipped back in fury and slight panic. His green eyes kept glancing at the house in terror._

 _Pitch turned to face Aster, revealing the Nightmare Prince to him. Snowdrop (or what he'd become) snarled quietly at the one who had been his father. Aster"s eyes widened._

" _Like what you see?" Pitch said, amused._

 _Aster ignored him. "Snowdrop…?" he whispered heartbrokenly._

" _He's quite something, isn't he? Perfect little shadow, my-"_

" _HE ISN'T YOUR_ _ANYTHING!"_

 _Aster lunged at Pitch. Quick as a whip, Snowdrop darted at his father and tripped him. Aster crumpled to the ground. Then, Snowdrop spoke in the most twisted, gnarled, grainy fashion possible._

" _You're no father of mine." A voice doubled over itself, sounding inhumane._

Oh! _Pitch thought._ Free thought? Now, _this_ will be interesting.

" _You're too weak." Snowdrop kicked Aster, who groaned. "You couldn't save us. Couldn't protect us._

" _Couldn't possibly love us."_

 _Snowdrop's words physically broke Aster, Pitch could tell. This was great._

" _Can't defend himself, even now." the Nightmare Prince smirked. "Guess I really shouldn't have trusted you, huh?"_

" _You're not even worth this."_

 _Snowdrop, blacker than night, spat in the dirt. He looked to Pitch for approval. His new Master's eyes shone with pride and amusement. Snowdrop swelled up in pride._

 _Pitch and his Prince left, leaving a heartbroken, beaten father who just lost his family._

 _There was no way for Aster to see them again._

 **What did I just do. This was so unplanned.**

 **I'm so, so sorry Aster. What did I just do?**

 **Welp. That's this chapter. Another memory, but Pitch's perspective! And it turns out there is more to Jack's transformation to a Fearling. I know there are some plot holes, sorry, but I just-**

 **I just went with it.**

 **Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **~BP**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey. Sorry, I'm late again. School sucks and all that. *jazz hands*** _ **The Sides**_ **has been updated as well, so go check it out!**

 **I do believe I promised a Q+A with the characters. Not many questions, tho.**

 **None at all, actually.**

 **I will, however, clear up a few things.**

 **A brief timeline, I suppose.**

 **Pitch starts a war that eventually kills all the Pooka, except Aster, who became a spirit, and Jack, who is a reformed Fearling and a spirit.**

 **Aster goes to fight in the war. He comes home for a visit, only to find out his son became a Fearling and his wife is dead. He tries to fight back, but ultimately flees.**

 **More untold exposition. I will get to it, promise.**

 **Final battle. Jack falls through the ice and stays there and recovers for a few millennia. He wakes up as Jack Frost.**

 **The events of RotG**

 **The main events of this story.**

 **And that's the timeline!**

 **I am also sad to announce that this will be the last chapter of this story.**

 **JK! Tho we** _ **will**_ **be drawing this story to a close soon. A few more flashbacks, then the hunt for the teeth. Maybe a memory. IDK. The fact is, I am losing interest in this story, but I want to complete it. So I will!**

 **We have 12,546 views, 60 follows, 43 favorites, and 62 reviews! These numbers make me so happy :)**

 **Seriously though, 12,546 views is INSANE.**

 **To my reviewer:**

 **JoyoftheStorm: Yas, I'm aLiVe. But, I'm also dead, IDK, it's like I got possessed last chapter, it was soooo unplanned. I'm sorry-not-sorry. I'll try to make up for it.**

 **I've been yammering for too long… to the chapter!**

As soon as realization sunk in, Obsidian rushed away to gather some Fearlings to find the teeth. Jack shot to his feet. He stumbled a bit, having briefly forgotten his changed body. Which, you'd figure, would be hard to forget.

"Dad…" he breathed. "DAD!" He yelled louder. Jack dashed out of his room into the main part of the Burrow. Bunny was there, sorting out breakfast.

At Jack's call, Bunny paused in his cutting of fresh carrots and lettuce. When he saw Jack distressed, he set the knife down and rushed over to his son. "What's wrong?!"

"My teeth," Jack panted. "They're missing!"

"Missing?" Aster's eyes darted to the (empty) toothbox in Snowdrop's hand, then back at his face, confused. "You're… holding them?"

Jack shook the box, silently hoping there would be a sound, but there was nothing. "The teeth are gone…"

Aster walked over to his son and scooped him up. Jack burrowed his face in his dad's fur. "I just want to remember you," he sobbed. "Is that too much to ask?"

"We'll find them," Bunny soothed. "You will remember, I promise."

Just like he promised to find his son. To help Snowdrop, to _fix_ Aster's mistakes.

Aster remembered swearing to the moon to get his son back. He remembered trekking for _years, decades_ , trying to find _hope_. He remembered nearly dying of thirst, then _actually_ dying of hunger. He remembered the moon saving him, making him the Easter Bunny. He remembered becoming the Guardian of Hope.

He remembered losing it.

He remembered meeting the other Guardians, he remembered closing himself off, grieving. He remembered a new purpose, a new fire to keep hope alive. Because if Aster couldn't get his son back, he would at least guarantee that Snowdrop didn't have to live like that. Aster decided he would stop Pitch from success, stop Pitch from forcing other families to suffer the same as Aster.

Snowdrop was who Aster fought for. No one else.

Then there was Jack. A mischievous winter sprite that only ever bothered Bunny. Jack had reminded Aster of Snowdrop in ways he didn't want to be reminded of. A smile and a laugh Bunny would never hear again, warm he would never feel again, eyes he would never see again, because the Fearlings were gone, dead, never to be seen again.

Aster _hated_ Jack Frost.

Then Jack helped them defeat Pitch again, and Bunny and Jack fell into an easy friendship. All the Guardians bonded more, and they were becoming a sort of family.

Then Jack _was_ Snowdrop. Then the Fearlings were back, and Jack was still part Fearling.

And Aster was _scared._

Of what would happen, if he would lose his son a second time.

But then the Fearlings kept Jack the way he was, and Snowdrop was happy. And Snowdrop's happiness was Aster's priority.

And then Jack started having these _nightmares_ , terrible memories that had hidden away, and Tooth offered an alternative way of recovering his memories.

And they were gone.

And that made Aster very mad.

"We _will_ get them back," Aster growled, tightening his arms around Snowdrop.

 **Ta-da! I'm not sure what I was doing, but it works, sooooo…**

 **Appreciate you all! ~BP**


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry I'm late! I am alive!**

 **School started up again, and before that I had finals, sooo…**

 **Anyway, I need you guys to vote on something. I have a couple fanfictions I want to post after I'm done with this and** _ **The Sides**_ **, but I want to know which you guys want to see first! So…**

 **Of the Heart and Mind:** **Gravity Falls fanfiction**

 **For the most part, humans have forgotten the real reason for the Gods. The Gods, for the first time** _**terrified**_ **of the mortals they govern, have gone into hiding. Meanwhile, the celestial race of the Stars prepare to get their revenge on the two Gods, Corporis and Mania, who limit their power. Sol, the Stars leader, kills the two Gods and kidnaps their newborn son. Bill Cipher, the baby's older brother, seeks the universe, trying to find his remaining family. He descends into madness, and the Gods hierarchy struggles not to fall apart.**

 **Meanwhile, Dipper's just trying to fit in and not blow his cover.**

 **...**

 **Quiet Like a Lynx:** **My Hero Academia fanfiction**

 **Midoriya Izuku, Hostage-for-Hire and Spy-in-Training, Villain. He helps the League of Villains one time,** _ **one time**_ **, and now has to deal with eccentric Class 1-A and their suspiciously-lazy teacher. Izuku, ever the showboat, takes this opportunity to leave his mark.**

 **They will remember the Lynx; will it be a good memory, or a bad one?**

 **Summaries are tentative, so are titles. But that is the gist. Please vote! I also have one-shots planned for other fandoms. If you have any suggestions, please PM me! Thank you!**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **: *gestures wildly at chapter***

 **Green Sand: No I was serious. I don't know what I'm doing, this story spun out of control. But I** _ **will**_ **finish! And that's a promise!**

 **65 reviews (wow!), 61 favorites (whoa!), 76 followers (geez!), 2 communities (thanks!), and…**

 _ **17,105 viewers. Big wow.**_

 **You guys are amazing people. Thank you so, so much for even reading my trash! It gives me so much confidence in myself, and I just want you guys to enjoy! Thank you. Thank you so much!**

 **To the chapter!**

" _Da! Look! I lost a tooth!"_

" _Nice one, kiddo!"_

They never could catch a break, could they?

Bunny spun a boomerang around his paw agitatedly, and Jack flipped the toothbox with one hand and caught it in the other, trying to distract himself. The two were sitting across from each other, waiting for the other Guardians.

The first to arrive was Tooth, with a few of her fairies trailing behind. She looked at the two Pookas questioningly, but Bunny only gestured for her to sit down. She did, forming a triangle with the other two. Her fairies settled on her legs, except for Baby Tooth, who flew to hang out in Jack's hoodie.

Next was Sandy, who also sat.

Finally, North arrived, sleigh and all. Bunny only growled when the sleigh crashed into a flowerbed, immediately uprooting all of the flowers. Jack winced, long ears pressing against his neck.

"Vhat did you call us for, Bunny?" North asked, settling between Sandy and Jack.

"Actually, I called you guys," Jack said.

The three Guardians blinked in surprise. Jack held up the toothbox. "My teeth are missing."

Tooth frowned. "That's not right. Only you, my fairies, or I would have had access to them."

"Obsidian thinks someone took them," Jack sighed. "I agree."

"You could have lost them," North suggested.

"That would be preferable," Bunny muttered.

"Vhat do ve do?"

"Well, we look for them, of course."

Sandy looked at Jack. " **Have you seen your memories yet?"** he asked in dream-tongue.

Jack shook his head. " **Haven't had the chance to."**

"We should go check in on the other spirits, see if they have them."

"Me and my girls can try to find them. They are baby teeth, we should be able to sense them."

Bunny, Tooth, and North continued discussing options. Jack noticed a shadow grow darker in the corner. His first thought went to Pitch, but it wasn't. Obsidian came scrambling out of the shadow and rushed to Jack.

 **Pitch.** Was all the Fearling said.

" **Are you sure?"** Jack asked, wide-eyed.

" **Of course it was Pitch. That makes sense."** Sandy frowned.

 **Jack, when did you learn to speak Dream-tongue?** Obsidian asked. **I thought you could only understand it. I thought you had to reply in English!**

Jack startled. " **I've been speaking in another language?"**

" **I thought you knew you were,"** Sandy shook his head. " **Guess not. Huh."**

 **Your abilities are strengthening! This is so cool!** Ob said excitedly. **I wonder what else you can do?**

" **Later, we should tell the others about Pitch."** Jack said. "Hey, guys?"

"... I bet it was the Groundhog!"

"There are some strange teeth in Brazil, maybe that's them…!"

"Guys?" Jack waved his arms. "Helloooo?"

Three heads snapped to Jack, startling him a bit.

"Ob says Pitch has them." Jack said. "So you are all wrong."

"But Jack," Tooth insisted. "I really think they are in Brazil!"

"No way, that Groundhog has it out for us! It has to be him!"

"But-!"

"NO, Jack! Let us handle this!"

Jack shrunk back, ears swiveling away. He shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket, where he felt cool metal.

His eyes widened. The necklace.

 **So.**

 **Please vote!**

 **I'm not very happy with this chapter. Everything feels so forced! But it was necessary.**

 **Appreciate you all! ~BP**


	19. Chapter 18

***rolls in on heelys* Sup?**

 **Yes, I'm alive. Sorry for the long wait! Life's hectic, and writer's block** _ **sucks**_ **. I do appreciate you guys taking the time to read this stuff, tho. My writing is garbage ;-;**

 **Anyway, please vote on which story you wanna see come out first (or suggest a fandom and idea. That works too)**

 **Of the Heart and Mind:** **Gravity Falls fanfiction**

 **For the most part, humans have forgotten the real reason for the Gods. The Gods, for the first time** _**terrified**_ **of the mortals they govern, have gone into hiding. Meanwhile, the celestial race of the Stars prepare to get their revenge on the two Gods, Corporis and Mania, who limit their power. Sol, the Stars leader, kills the two Gods and kidnaps their newborn son. Bill Cipher, the baby's older brother, seeks the universe, trying to find his remaining family. He descends into madness, and the Gods hierarchy struggles not to fall apart.**

 **Meanwhile, Dipper's just trying to fit in and not blow his cover.**

 **...**

 **Quiet Like a Lynx:** **My Hero Academia fanfiction**

 **Midoriya Izuku, Hostage-for-Hire and Spy-in-Training, Villain. He helps the League of Villains one time,** _ **one time**_ **, and now has to deal with eccentric Class 1-A and their suspiciously lazy teacher. Izuku, ever the showboat, takes this opportunity to leave his mark.**

 **They will remember the Lynx; will it be a good memory, or a bad one?**

 **Summaries are tentative, so are titles. But that is the gist. Please vote! I also have one-shots planned for other fandoms. If you have any suggestions, please PM me! Thank you!**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **Mystic Lion: I'm glad you like this!**

 **66 reviews, 74 favorites, 86 followers, 3 communities, and**

 **WOW-WEE. 20,928 VIEWS. THANKS SO MUCH!**

 **(Bonus: this story is now 50 pages on Google Docs. Longest story I've written, but** _ **The SIdes**_ **is catching up)**

 **I own nada.**

Jack pulled the necklace out of his pocket with a shaking hand. He looked down at the locket and clicked it open.

It was empty, as usual.

He sighed, shutting it. Tooth, Bunny, and North continued squabbling over what to do. Sandy put a soft hand on Jack's.

Jack looked up at Sandy, who was taller than Jack's five-year-old body. " **I'm not a kid, Sandy."** he said.

Sandy nodded sadly.

" **Then why- WHY do they treat me as one?"** Jack clenched his hand tighter around his staff. He looked down at the necklace again, then deflated.

Jack turned around and left the room. Sandy and Ob let him go, North, Bunny, and Tooth didn't notice him leave. As soon as he was out of sight of the others, he slipped the necklace on, over his head. Instantly, he turned back into his "normal" form. His much more comfortable form.

I mean, he did spend over 300 years in this form, with few memories of before.

Jack took off and flew to the Globe Room and sat down on the slowly revolving earth, right over Burgess. He sniffed.

"Who needs memories, anyway?" he whispered to himself.

The necklace turned pitch black.

-insert line break-

Pitch Black felt a shift in the air. The shadow he was holding slipped out of his hand.

"What…?" Golden eyes swept over his lair. It was dark, really dark. Normally, he can't see in the dark, per se, but he can sense his way through. Not now, however.

His gaze shifted over to the teeth scattered around on the ground. They were no longer rabbit-like teeth; they were human. Pitch picked one up.

It darkened, then crumbled. Pitch dropped the fragments in surprise.

"That's new," he muttered. Experimentally, he picked up another. Nothing happened.

Pitch's eyebrows furrowed. "Strange…"

-insert line break-

Tooth felt a twinge in her side. She ignored it: people block memories all the time.

"Jack's memories are in Brazil, I'm sure of it!" She cried. Why wouldn't they listen to her? She's the frickin Tooth Fairy! It's her job!

Her side twinged again, more insistent this time. She laid a hand over the spot, wincing.

"Nah, nah, it was the Groundhog! He hates us! Pitch has been defeated, there's no way it can be anyone else!"

"Bunny-" Tooth gasped. A sharp, _painful_ bolt went through her entire body. Her wings froze and she crashed to the ground.

"TOOTH!"

"What-" she gasped. Her eyes widened. "Oh no-"

"Tooth, Tooth, are ya alrigh?" Bunny crouched beside her. "Tooth, answer meh."

Tooth covered her mouth, tears pricking her eyes. "I- I'm fine. Someone… someone f-forgot one of the memories in their baby teeth. I-it's probably destroyed. We'll never get it back." she choked.

Her stomach cramped. She gasped and instinctively curled up. Slowly, she stretched back out. This was no normal cramp.

"G-girls…" she called to her mini fairies. "Find out who- who that was."

"Oh, that's easy."

The other Guardians slowly turned to see a human Jack, black necklace glinting from around his neck.

"Snowdrop, wha-?"

"My name is Jack." Jack's eyes glowed a dangerous, icy blue. "I'm not Snowdrop anymore. I don't- I don't feel like that."

He tugged his hood up. The tips of his hair were turning black. "I- I got a second chance at life. I shouldn't waste it trying to get my old one back. So I'm destroying my memories, slowly but surely."

"Oh, Jack. Why would you do that?" Tooth whispered.

Sandy gestured to Jack's hair. " **Calm down, Jack. That doesn't look good."**

"It's fine, Sandy. It doesn't mean anything."

" **Obsidian,"** Sandy whispered to the Fearling. " **Are you doing this?"**

Ob shook his head. This wasn't the fault of any Fearling.

Jack was corrupting himself.

 **Bah bah BAH!**

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Please vote on the fanfictions at the top, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and leave a review!**

 **APPRECIATE YOU ALLLLL ~BP**


	20. Chapter 19

**...hi…**

 **I'm sorry, guys. I've not been feeling so hot lately, and just… *sigh* Sorry I was late.**

 **Anyway, it's been 1 year and 2 days since the first chapter was published, so happy late birthday, fanfiction! Goodness, this was only supposed to last like a week, tops…**

 **Also, I started a new fanfiction. It's not RotG, but actually Sander Sides, for any of you Fanders out there. It is a series of one-shots I write when I'm at a roadblock / have inspiration. Please give some love over there, and if you, dear reader, haven't seen Sander Sides, you should! It really makes you feel good about yourself. You can find the series on YouTube.**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **Chloe bird-kid of all gods: well, I'm glad it was worth the wait. I just wish the wait wasn't so long. Though, I gotta ask. How did you come up with such a unique username? I like it.**

 **GreenSand: cuz why not**

 **Demi clayton: sHhHhHhH dOnT sPoiL iT**

 **Geez guys, I'm honored. 69 reviews, 88 followers, 76 followers, 3 communities, and 23,091 views?! Wowzers. I'm glad so many of you guys like this story!**

Jack took off, shooting into the air like a bullet. His hair bled black, darker than any Fearling. Gold seemed to pool in his blue eyes, making them glitter strangely.

Moonbeams tried to stop him, but with a simple wave of his staff and an evil smirk, he knocked them to the earth. The night was dark.

No one really knows where he went before, but Jack eventually landed on a familiar roof top in the town of Burgess. The Bennets.

Jack smirked a little to himself, and tapped his staff on the window. The boy sleeping inside curled in on himself, terrified of some nightmare. Jamie's hair was turning black to match Jack's. Once the infection had made its way to the roots, Not-Jamie's eyes opened to be bright yellow.

"Good evening, Jamie." Jack's voice doubled over itself, broken, fragmented. Jamie straightened, and gave Jack a firm nod.

"I want you to wait in the park. Wait there, and keep look-out. I'll return later." Jack flew off, giggling at the chaos he was about to reign. He glanced back to make sure Jamie was doing as he was told, and saw the boy sprinting on air, making the mad dash for the park. Shadows bled off the boy in a trail, gradually fading off. Jamie dashed over the neighbor's roof and disappeared.

Jack proceeded to infect all of the children of Burgess, sending them all to the park. Light snow was falling over the town, despite the season, and the moon shone brightly.

Jack scowled and directed a cloud over the moon. He didn't need the Man in the Moon interfering.

Jack looked over at the distant oods. Only one thing left to do now.

Obsidian and several other fearlings were pulling the sleigh. Bunny was pleased to say it was a smooth flight.

Sandy was flashing signs to the other Guardians, trying to communicate the plan. Bunny thought he was following until Sandy showed a silhouette of the Bogeyman.

"Wait, wait, wha? Ya wan' us ta ask _Pitch_ ta help us?" Bunny scoffed. "No way."

Sandy shrugged. He pointed down; the sleigh was descending on the town of Burgess, over the forest.

Tooth gazed at the town. She gasped.

"Vhat iz it, Toothie?" North asked.

"Look," she pointed.

Black shadows and dark clouds covered the town, and snow was collecting on the rooftops.

"Snowdrop," Bunny breathed.

Obsidian shook. Sandy looked thoughtful, then symbols appeared.

Tooth was first to decipher. "Jack's building an… army?"

Sandy nodded grimly.

"Christ." Bunny whispered.

The rest of the flight was silent. The sleigh thunked softly on the ground and cruised to a smooth stop next to a broken bed.

The Guardians and their accompanying Fearlings silently descended down the hole. A shadow swept past them in the corner of their vision. The Fearlings paused.

"Well, if it isn't the Guardians. Back so soon?" Pitch purred. "How odd."

"Pitch, ve need your help." North said.

"Oh, you must be desperate."

"Jack's going crazy," Tooth pleaded. "We're not powerful enough to stop him."

"Sounds like a you problem." Pitch snarled. "Now leave."

Obsidian stepped forward. He stared silently at Pitch.

Sandy's eyes widened. ( **A/N: remember, only Pitch, Sandy, and Jack can understand the Fearlings** )

Pitch hummed. "Really? That's what he's doing?"

Obsidian nodded.

Pitch sighed. "Well, that can't happen. But why should I trust any of you?"

Obsidian got down on one knee, head bowed.

The Guardians blinked, confused. They looked at Sandy, who shrugged. He had no clue either.

The other Fearlings followed Obsidian's example, all bowing before Pitch. Pitch smirked.

"Well, things are getting interesting."

 **Sorry that it took so long to update this. I've been sick… and a procrastinator. My bad…**

 **Anyway.**

 **What ever is this story anymore? I've lost the wheel… well, as long as it gets written, am I right?**

 **Please vote, favorite, follow, and review! Appreciate you all! ~ BlackPolaris**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hi hello, it's been awhile, sorry. Don't kill me please.**

 **Anyway, I've been working on numerous fanfiction for My Hero Academia, Gravity Falls, Sanders Sides, Avengers, etc. And RotG kinda took a backseat.**

 **Other fanfictions coming out soon if you are interested. But idk when.**

 **Also, in other news, I'll be moving over the summer, so don't expect me to update much, at all even. Or maybe I'll update loads. I don't even know anymore.**

 **Also, my computer keeps changing "even" to "ever". I try to fix it, but if I've missed any, my bad. Sorry.**

 **Anyway, voting is still available, but I'm not gonna put the information this time cz I'm lazy.**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **Demi clayton: oh, I'm not mad. Tbh, I didn't know what to do, so I just went with your suggestion (but in a more roundabout way) Anywho, I'm glad you like the story!**

 **Thanks so much for putting up with my random updates! Can you believe the first, like, ten chapters updated 24 hours apart? Now I'm at about 2 months between each update. Oops.**

 **Thanks you guys for 26,289 views, 70 reviews, 92 followers, 83 favorites, and 3 communities.**

 **I don't own RotG, and if I did, there'd be a TV show. Just sayin'.**

 **Anyway, chapter *points***

Jack almost dropped out of the sky. _What-_

Luckily, the wind caught him fairly quickly. Jack frowned as his - well, they should be black - white-tipped locks slipped into his face. He pushed his bangs away.

Jack landed lightly on a lamp post in the park. Jamie and other corrupted children turned their attention to him.

"I think that's everyone." Jack's doubled voice said. "Are we missing anybody?"

Shadow-Jamie shook his head.

Jack clapped his hands together. "Excellent! So, I was thinking, what is missing from this world?"

No one answered.

Jack cackled, throwing his head back and flinging his arms to the side. "Nothing! I just want everyone to have fun. There is too much stress in everyone's life. Well, we're about to change all that."

Jack slipped down until he was sitting on the post. He kicked his legs leisurely. "I always wondered why people had to grow up, you know? Why not just have fun all the time?"

Jack hummed to himself. "Well, if the _Guardians_ ," he spat the word out. "Aren't going to take me seriously, why should we take anyone seriously? I'm not a kid. Heck, I'll just be the only adult…"

"So, here's the plan…"

Shadow-Jamie took off with his squad, heading for the woods. There was a smirk on his mouth.

This was going to be too easy.

 **You two, left, yo two, right, and you, with me.** He directed. A brief nod from them all and the group split up.

 **Jamie, I think there's someone over there.** The other shadow-child said.

 **Really? Okay. Wait here, I'll be back.** Jamie pushed passed them. He entered a clearing.

Jamie looked down the slope. Overland Lake, Jack's lake, was tucked away there. Jamie smiled a little to himself.

Suddenly, black cords shot out of the shadows, wrapping themselves around Jamie's limbs. Jamie hissed, struggling to free himself.

"Ah, perfect." Pitch stepped out of the shadows, soon followed by the Guardians. "Hello, child."

 **Let me go.** Jamie hissed.

"No, I don't think I will," Pitch leaned forward, inspecting Jamie. "Ah, yes, I think that's it."

Pitch stretched out a hand, trying to press his fingers against Jamie's face. Jamie snarled, trying to lean back, but the cords wouldn't let him move.

The pure blackness was sucked out of Jamie's body through Pitch's fingers. In the end, Jamie has pale skin and white hair. He blinked open his eyes - which were now an icy blue - and gasped.

Pitch snapped his fingers and the shadow cords dropped Jamie. He tumbled to the ground.

"I couldn't remove all of the corruption." Pitch said. "Just the darkness. Jack mixed his magic with my own…"

Jamie snapped his head up, mind clear for the first time since his corruption. "Wha-?" Then he scrambled back. "Pitch Black!"

"Yes, that's my name." Pitch answered boredly.

"I- wha-" Jamie jerked his head around, absorbing his surroundings. "Oh my god- Jack-"

Tooth knelt down next to the boy. "Jamie?"

"Yeah?" Jamie shifted into a kneeling position. "You've gotta help Jack, Tooth Fairy, he's gonna-"

"Calm down, mate." Bunny pointed at the ground. "You don't need to make it colder."

Jamie looked down. Ice was webbed across the ground, starting from his fingers. Jamie quickly yanked his hands off the ground, staring at them. "...What?"

"Must be a vinter sprite right now." North assumed. "Like Jack, but less powerful."

"Oh, yeah," Jamie looked at the Guardians pleadingly. "You've gotta stop Jack, he's gonna- it's awful…"

"He's goin' ta what?"

Jamie swallowed. "He's gonna kill all the adults."

 **Bum bum bum! Idk what I'm doing anymore. Should be, like, two more chapters until this is completed, but I've been thinking that for like seven. What is even happening anymore.**

 **Anywho.**

 **Appreciate you all! ~BlackPolaris**


	22. Chapter 21

**Alright, so good news, I managed to gain control over this story again…**

 **Bad news #1: I thought I posted this, like, two weeks ago. I haven't been able to do anything since then because I moved houses, then went on vacation to DC. Then I got buried under some personal biz, and worked on a short original story that I hope to post on Wattpad soon. Then I realized that Fanfiction has been quiet, and lo and behold, it's because I didn't actually post…**

 **Bad News #2: This story is almost over. Sad, I know, and so many of you lovely people are hooked on this story. Its just, I feel like I'm forcing the story along, and I am losing interest. I plan to keep writing RotG, and to end this story with a bang.**

 **Voting: Please, please vote! PM me or leave your vote in a review! I've only gotten 1 vote so far…**

 **(Summaries have been shortened to fit FF's format)**

 **Of the Heart and Mind:** **Gravity Falls fanfiction**

 **For the first time since the dawn of existence, the Gods must hide themselves from the universe. The celestial race of the Stars prepare to get their revenge on the two eldest Gods, Corporis and Mania by kidnapping their youngest son. Bill Cipher, the baby's older brother, seeks the universe, trying to find his remaining family.**

 **Meanwhile, Dipper's just trying to fit in and not blow his cover.**

 **...**

 **(title change)** **Out with a Whisper:** **My Hero Academia fanfiction**

 **Midoriya Izuku, Hostage-for-Hire, Spy-in-Training, Villain. He helps the League of Villains one time,** _ **one time**_ **, and now has to deal with eccentric Class 1-A and their suspiciously lazy teacher. Izuku, ever the showboat, takes this opportunity to leave his mark.**

 **They will remember him; will it be a good memory, or a bad one?**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **PeterPanfan13: firstly, I love Peter Pan, one of my favorite Disney movies, but that has nothing to do with your review. Secondly, I'm glad your hooked on this story! Hopefully I can provide you with a thrilling conclusion!**

 **Demi clayton: I'm glad you think this is good! And I've worked out the ending, thank you for your suggestions!**

 **Mukuro234: thank you XD**

 **Once again, I am BLOWN AWAY by the support I am given. I don't often show it, or express it, enough but I appreciate everything you guys do. 97 followers - guys, that almost** _ **100.**_ **It doesn't seem like a lot, but oh my** _ **God.**_ **88 favorites - I don't deserve you people. 74 reviews - you guys make my day. I love reading what you guys have to say.**

 **And** _ **30,152**_ **of you incredible decided to read my garbage. Holy- *sobs***

 **Obsidian: well, she held out this long. Honestly though, Black's been going through a rough patch lately, and all of you guys give her so much. Thank you!**

 **Sorry about my rambling, it's just that I didn't expect for people to like this so much. Anyway, onto the chapter~**

Everyone froze at the boy's answer. Jamie looked like he was about to cry.

Pitch, however, looked unfazed. "Quite the solution, I must say." he muttered.

Suddenly, another shadow-child darted through the brush, snarling and jumping to attack Jamie. Pitch caught the kid by the wrist, draining the darkness. A white-haired girl emerged from the shadows. Her blue eyes, matching Jamie's and Jack's, blinked wildly.

"What on earth-?" She pulled her arm free from Pitch's grasp. The man sneered.

"Oh my god, you're the- the Tooth Fairy! And Easter Bunny, and Santa Claus! And- and- you exist?!"

"You can see them?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, of course! But- Are they cosplayers or something? Jamie, what's going on- that guy wanted to kill everyone- what happened to you?"

"Penny, Penny, calm down!" Jamie put his hands out placatingly. "Um… apparently, we are, like, winter sprites or something. Jack Frost- that guy- something's wrong with him."

"But who are they?! And, Jamie, winter- winter _sprites?_ What does that even mean?" Penny panicked.

"They're real. Um, I guess winter sprites are like fairies? Kinda?" Jamie tried.

"Nunna this matters righ' now." Bunny twirled his boomerang around agitatedly. "We gotta stop Jack."

"Yes, well, that's easier said than done, isn't it?" Pitch hummed. "Jack is a… _formidable_ opponent by himself, without having complete access to the Fearlings' power."

Obsidian shot the man as much of a glare as a shadow could manage.

"Can't you just take that power back?" Tooth asked.

"I suppose." Pitch looked vaguely upset. "Shouldn't have been taken in the first place."

"Then do it." Bunny snarled.

"Have you paid _any_ attention?" Pitch snapped back. "I need physical contact."

"Ve are fighting, then," North said decisively. "Everyone, in the sleigh."

*doo doo doo, line break*

Jack let out a faint hiss when he felt the two children slip from his influence. _Well,_ he supposed, _don't the antagonists always lose, anyway?_

A few more children escaped his influence. Jack paused.

 _What am I doing?_ He wondered.

 **Exacting your revenge, and enacting your world takeover.** A voice whispered.

 _Who are you?_

 **Doesn't matter. You're getting what you want, yes?**

 _...I guess…_

 **Exactly.**

So Jack was hearing voices. That can't be good.

One of the shadow children streaked down the snow-covered road below him.

What _am I_ DOING?!

Jack collapsed roughly on the rooftop of a nearby building. He rose his head and noticed a faint glimmer of white in his hair.

 **NO!**

Instantly, the white turned black. Jack felt his mind get heavier, like a thick blanket was covering it.

 _What is going on…?_

Jack looked up at the full moon above him. It watched him silently.

 _I don't understand what is going on anymore,_ Jack thought. _But please help me._

 **No one can help you.**

The moon pulsed, and Jack blacked out.

 **Omph, Jack's hearing voices. And it's not friendly, like the ones in** _ **The Sides to Jack Frost.**_

 **Sorry I got emotional before, but you guys really are the best.**

 **Please vote, leave a review, favorite, follow, and check out my other stories! If you have anything you want to see written, PM me or leave your suggestion in a review! It can be for any fandom, but I'm only going to be able to do the fandoms I'm part of… I'm always looking for new shows to watch, books to read, etc!**

 **Appreciate you all! ~BP**


	23. Chapter 22

**Yo. I've edited this chapter, because it is a better ending than what I tried to write.**

 **I've made a new story, called** _ **Little Bean Sprout.**_ **It is a My Hero Academia fic, about a young Izuku being babysat by Class 1-A. Go check that one out, I think you might really like it.**

 **The voting is closed, because only one person has voted and I don't think I'm going to do the Gravity Falls one anyway.**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **Demi clayton: I try to write this story when I get the inspiration, motivation, and eloquence to be able to. I am glad you enjoy this story tho!**

 **Heyyyy we broke 100 followers! Nice guys! (there are 101)**

 **This story also has 92 favs (ooo, that's close to 100) and 75 reviews (nice rounded number). This is in 3 communities and has a whooping 31,555 views!**

 **Thank you! Please enjoy the chapter.**

"Did you see that?"

Everyone looked at Jamie. "See what?"

"The moon," Jamie pointed. "It, like… glowed, for a second there."

Everyone looked at the moon. They waited, but nothing happened.

"I think ya were imagining things, mate." Bunny finally said.

Pitch dropped another fixed child into the sleigh. "The Man in the Moon won't help us, anyway." He said bitterly. "He never does."

"Of course he would!" Tooth said hotly. "He would never abandon us like that."

"Maybe you he wouldn't," Pitcch muttered darkly.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group, broken by the squeals of kids getting thrown around by the turbulent sleigh.

"Ve better go help Jack," North said quietly, flicking the reins. Sandy made the kids seatbelts as the sleigh sped up.

Jack found himself in a blindingly white castle. That was the first thing he noticed.

The second was that his staff was gone.

The third was the man in front of him.

"Um…" Jack blurted.

"Hello, Jack," the man said. His face was ageless, like Sandy's.

"...Hi."

"I see you have been meddling in some… darker magic." The man mumbled.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Jack asked, shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket. He wished he knew where his staff was. He didn't really need it for his magic, but it was quite the safety blanket.

"Your staff?" The man chuckled. He shrugged. "Not here. I left it next to your body."

"Wha- I'm dead?"

"No, no." The man laughed. "I've just removed the souls from your body, temporarily."

"Souls?" Jack felt confused. "I thought I only had the one…?"

"Surely you've noticed the extra presence in your body. It's not with you now."

Jack noticed how much clearer his mind was compared to what it had been. "...Huh."

The man held up a ball of black light. "This is the demon who has corrupted you. It's called-"

"Yuki." Jack interrupted. Hen he looked sheepish. "Sorry."

"You know it?" The man looked surprised. "Interesting…"

"Yuki are snow demons," Jack explained. "I haven't been to Japan recently, though…" he trailed off.

Yuki snarled. Jack lurched back.

The man let go of the light, and it floated in place. It squirmed.

"It's trying to be in a human-like form." the man mused.

"You never answered my question." Jack said, watching the man carefully. Jack rubbed his pendant between his fingers.

"I'd think you'd recognize your benefactor." the man said calmly.

"I don't have a benefactor."

The man facepalmed. "I'm MiM, Jack."

"Oh. OH." Jack flushed.

"Yes," MiM looked vaguely annoyed. "Now, there is a few very easy solutions for this problem."

"Which is?"

MiM smirked. "I could erase your memories." He touched a finger to Jack's forehead. Jack stumbled back. "I could kill you and create a new winter spirit." MiM looked upset by that option. "Or I could separate the demon into its own entity."

"Let's go with that last one." Jack muttered.

"There's a catch."

 _Of course there is._ Jack thought bitterly.

"You won't be able to switch to Pooka form anymore." MiM looked a tad too smug by this.

"Oh."

MiM smirked.

"That's it?"

The smirk died.

Jack shrugged. "I mean, whatever. I didn't like it that much." he confessed.

"You'll be the one responsible for looking after the demon." MiM added.

"I love kids." Jack smiled a little. "So far, this whole situation is a win for me."

"It's a demon."

"And I'm a force of nature." Jack answered. "Two, in fact. Winter and wind. I can handle a demon."

Yuki hissed at the term. "Sorry," Jack apologized. "I can handle Yuki."

MiM sighed. "Alright. I'll get to work."

Jack woke up with a child on his chest. He had black hair and wasn't let go of Jack's hoodie.

"Are you, like, my son, then?" Jack muttered.

The child snored softly.

"More like my brother, I guess."

"JACK!"

Jack turned and saw the Guardians land (crash) the sleigh on the ground. Bunny jumped out of the sleigh immediately, boomerang in hand.

"Look, Snowdrop, you need to calm down. Reconsider your plan. Whatever we did, we're sorry." Bunny said slowly.

 _What did I do?_ Jack wondered. He looked down at Yuki. At the same time, Bunny noticed the young kid.

"Put the child down, Snowdrop." Bunny said carefully.

"Oh, Yuki, what did you make me do?" Jack said out loud.

Bunny startled.

Yuki opened his eyes. They were identical to Jack's. "I wanted to have fun."

Jack was a little shocked that Yuki could speak, but covered it up. "You can't just kill people for fun, Yuki."

"You do."

Jack shook his head. "That's for work. That is different."

Yuki pushed himself off of Jack's chest. He jumped into the air and casually floated above him. "But you still did it."

"I know."

Yuki pouted. "Just a little murder?"

"No." Jack sat up, watching Bunny out of the corner of his eye. "You may not."

 **The end! It's a pretty awful ending, sorry.**

 **I blame Yuki for being the chaos that made this story go out of control, sneaky little chaotic evil.**

 **Fun fact, Yuki was going to be one of Jack's previous incarnations in** _ **The Sides of Jack Frost.**_ **I decided not to include him for chaos's sake, because I already had Jokul (who is less extreme) and also did not have any other text format to differentiate him. I kinda forgot about him for a while. Then, when I was writing this chapter, he popped back into my head and demanded to be used in some story. So now he is Jack's opposite.**

 **Explanation for this chapter: Yuki is the combination of Jack's more destructive powers and Pitch's nightmares. MiM separated his conscious from Jack's and made his own body. Due to Yuki's small size, his power is now limited. So he is like Jack's employee now, like the frost sprite children are. And I decided to make him Jack's brother and not son because Jack's 14, so that would be awkward to write. Also, MiM made him and Jack, so they are like half-brothers, if anything. Yuki doesn't have anything from Jack except for his powers (from MiM) and his eyes (because why not).**

 **Please follow, favorite, review, all the good stuff! Please check out my other stories!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this journey, I sure did!**

 **Appreciate you all! ~BP**


End file.
